Abracadabra
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Abracadabra é inevitável. x REEVER WENHAMM/LENALEE LEE, presente meio que atrasado para Srta. Abracadabra x


**Sumário: **Abracadabra é inevitável.

**D. Gray-Man não me pertence. O que é uma verdadeira pena D:**

**Fanfic betada por Anne Asakura**

**Presente para Srta. Abracadabra T.

* * *

**

**Abracadabra**

**

* * *

**

_Porque não foi um desafio. Foi uma promessa._

_

* * *

_

_Se eu fosse jovem, eu fugiria desta cidade  
Eu esconderia meus sonhos debaixo da terra  
Assim como eu, nós bebemos a morte, e nós bebemos à noite_

-

Beirut, "Elephant Gun" (Tradução)

* * *

A Ordem estava silenciosa naquela noite. Normalmente isso assustava a Lenalee de seis anos, mas não agora e talvez nunca mais porque Komui estava ali, trabalhando como Supervisor. E naquele exato momento, no silêncio profundo do local, ele falava com ela, enquanto colocava um livro na estante.

-... Então Lenalee, que livro quer que eu leia amanhã para você?

Uma menina chinesa pequena que se ajeitava na cama apenas sorriu e apontou um grande livro surrado de capa rosa.

- Aquele ali!

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Komui.

- Mais uma vez o das princesas?

- Sim, porque eu quero entender!

- Entender o quê?

- Essa coisa chamada "amor", claro! – encarou-o pensativa – Parece uma coisa importante.

- E é importante mesmo.

Os olhos da menina se arregalaram.

- Você conhece?

- Claro que eu conheço, Lenalee. – o tom calmo, mas brincalhão de Komui não deixava dúvidas à menina.

- Me explica! – não foi um pedido.

O mais velho pareceu ponderar por um momento.

- O amor... – disse Komui – Surge como um 'puf', após um Abracadabra.

Os olhos de Lenalee brilharam em dúvida.

- Não se preocupe. Você vai entender quando chegar a hora. – levantou-se, dando um beijo em sua testa e caminhando até a porta do quarto – Boa noite.

A porta se fechou e o silêncio da Ordem penetrou naquele quarto. Lenalee Lee não dormiu, mas simplesmente porque não sabia o quê as palavras de seu irmão significavam.

O que era o amor, afinal?

**X**

Ele chegou quando ela tinha oito anos.

Era um rapaz loiro, com um inglês cheio de sotaque e era até que atraente. Não que Lenalee soubesse o que isso significava, mas achava-o uma pessoa _simpática_. E ele era, realmente. E sabia fazer Komui trabalhar bastante, sem ficar vadiando por aí.

- É um rapaz promissor. – ouviu a enfermeira dizer, enquanto cuidava dos ferimentos dela e de Kanda, após uma sessão de treinamento mais dura que o normal.

- Quem? – perguntou, acreditando que era seu irmão.

- Reever, é claro.

Mas ela ainda não sabia seu nome.

**X**

Antes dos nove anos, ela decorara seu nome.

- Reever, Reever! – gritou, correndo até ele.

- O que foi, Lenalee? – deu seu sorriso mais bonito, acariciando carinhosamente a cabecinha da menina.

- Feliz Desaniversário! – e lhe entregou um desenho extremamente mal-feito, mas que naquela hora, parecia uma obra de arte.

O australiano apenas riu e o segurou com carinho, analisando longamente aquelas figuras tortas feitas com giz de cera.

- Obrigado, Lenalee. E pelo visto você assistiu "Alice No País das Maravilhas", não é?

Um sorriso doce e orgulhoso foi a sua resposta.

- Eu vou guardar com carinho, _Lena_. – beijou-a no rosto, colocando o desenho na pasta enquanto dirigia-se para mais uma reunião.

Antes dos nove anos, Lenalee Lee sentiu seu coração disparar pela primeira vez.

**X**

Nove anos e meio e ela aprendeu a corar.

Na verdade, foi quando ela notou, mas, de fato, ela descobriu que podia corar por ele, então ela aprendeu a ficar tão vermelha quanto um morango com essa idade mesmo.

Era um dia frio e ele estava na cozinha, tomando com Jerry uma xícara de chá fumegante. Eles não a notaram de início, por isso ela resolveu esperar na porta da cozinha, pois é mal-educado entrar e atrapalhar uma conversa.

-... Ela é realmente bonita. – sussurrou Jerry, suspirando pesadamente, meio que com inveja – Mas eu ainda prefiro a Lenalee.

Quem? Ela?

- Ah sim! – e Reever riu – Definitivamente ela é minha favorita também.

O loiro bebeu um grande gole de chá, e fechou os olhos com força. As lágrimas caíam graças à queimadura na língua que ganhara. Mas quando voltou a abri-los, encarou uma Lenalee vermelhíssima na porta.

- Ora, falando nela... – ele acenou um pouco encabulado, antes de ficar sério e preocupado – Está com febre, Lenalee?

A menina mais parecia uma vítima de queimadura de terceiro grau. Mas apenas quando ele lhe perguntou que ela notou a temperatura que subiu. Deslizou os dedos cuidadosamente pelas bochechas e sentiu o rosto quente, _quente_ demais.

Sem notar, ambos os homens se aproximaram dela. Porém, antes de Reever tocar sua testa com a palma de sua mão para constatar a elevada temperatura, ela deu um passo para trás e correu, ainda mais vermelha. E só parou quando bateu de frente com Kanda, que andava distraído pelos corredores, para ignorar as palavras de Lavi.

Com nove anos e meio, Lenalee Lee também ganhou um pulso fraturado.

**X**

Foi só com dez que ela soube o significado de sorrisos involuntários.

Eles surgiam conforme os dois conversavam. Lenalee sabia que sorria demais, já que seu rosto doía imensamente quando ele se despedia dela para voltar ao trabalho. Mas tudo bem, além do mais, ela sorria demais e para todo mundo.

- Mas você só sorri como uma _boba_ – ele queria dizer "idiota", mas ela era sensível demais – para ele, Lena.

Lavi disse, omitindo a maldade (_mas que Kanda pegou no ar e o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas_) que certamente queria colocar.

- Jura? – ela se surpreendeu.

Mas internamente ela já sabia. De alguma forma.

- Isso se chama "sorriso involuntário", Lenalee.

- Ah.

Ela sabia disso também, Kanda achava. Fez uma negativa com a cabeça, cansado dessa baboseira toda, e voltou a concentrar-se na sua meditação.

- As pessoas fazem isso quando _gostam muito_ uma das outras. Sem perceber, é claro.

Lenalee abriu a boca para falar, mas Kanda foi mais rápido. E bravo.

- Vão embora. _**Agora**_.

**X**

Lenalee tinha feito onze e já sentia ciúmes.

Era uma enfermeira nova, de cabelos marrons e olhos verdes muito bonitos. Todos os cientistas ficavam acanhados perto dela, mas Reever apenas gaguejava um pouco. Ela, por outro lado, fitava o chão todas as vezes que se aproximava dele.

Bom, pelo menos Lenalee _conseguia _encará-lo nos olhos, ao falar com ele. E foi um pensamento _mau_, mas ela não deu importância. O que importava de verdade era que ela não gostava nem um pouco daquela enfermeirazinha ali e ela precisava desaparecer.

Abriu os olhos, um pouco assustada. Aqueles desenhos infantis com uma pitada de humor negro fazem você ficar estranho mesmo¹.

Certo, ela ainda era uma garotinha que não sabia muito da vida amorosa, mas era uma garotinha com uma Innocence que podia colocar qualquer sabedoria médica no lixo de maneira muito superior. E talvez ser compatível com as _Dark Boots_ não fosse tão ruim assim.

Isso a fez sorrir, um pouco maleficamente, mas ainda assim sorrir. Talvez ela não soubesse com o que estava se metendo. Além do mais, ali era a Ordem Negra e a primeira regra era a sobrevivência.

Certo, para os Exorcistas, mas eles eram, praticamente, os donos daquele lugar.

- Ela não vai durar nada, não é? – ela sussurrou para uma das colunas de pedra, com as quais conseguia espiar Reever e a novata sem ser pega.

Dois meses depois, ela pediu transferência para um hospital comum, com medo da grande quantidade de ferimentos que as crianças ali recebiam dos inimigos.

**X**

Com treze anos e meio, Lenalee já era um pouco obsessiva.

Pois ela sabia os horários de Reever de cor, além do que ele gostava e do que preferia evitar; das comidas e de como ele gostava de um copo de cerveja bem gelado após uma noite quente e cheia de trabalho – normalmente sozinho; de que a sua primeira namorada lhe deu um fora por ele preferir os poemas a uma noite com ela; que ele achava Komui um cara brilhante, mas não suportava quando ele fugia; que ele colecionava selos; e de muitas outras coisas.

Certo, ela já era muito obsessiva, mas não por completo, pois eles não tinham mais tanto tempo para conversar. O trabalho era muito e o Conde estava dando muito mais trabalho – amaldiçoado seja! – que o esperado.

E ela era uma simples Exorcista que não conseguia ficar perto dele sem atrapalhá-lo. Então como ela poderia saber _mais_ sobre ele e irritá-lo _menos_ que o normal?

- Ué, Lenalee, trazendo o café de novo?

**X**

Ela ainda tinha catorze quando ele a levou para o seu quarto.

Lógico que para uma simples visita para ele lhe entregar o livro que ela emprestara. E era um quarto sem graça, convenhamos.

Alguns livros; muitos papéis; mais trabalho; uma cama bagunçada; uma escrivaninha escondida no inferno; um guarda-roupa cheirando a mofo; uma mesinha de cabeceira cheia de pó e um desenho na parede.

...Espere aí, Lenalee reconhecia esse desenho. E gelou.

O presente de desaniversário feio feito de giz de cera. _Ótimo_.

- Você ainda tem isso? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

Ele apenas sorriu para ela, encabulado.

- Eu sempre vou guardar, Lenalee.

Lenalee Lee ainda tinha catorze quando começou a sentir vergonha do próprio passado.

**X**

Lenalee Lee só notou antes dos quinze.

E ela acordou Kanda no meio da noite e começou a falar coisas sem sentido. Ele estava com sono, então pegou poucas coisas:

-... E ele... ...Talvez... ...Eu sou apaixonada por ele desde os... ...Kanda, está me ouvindo?

O rosto mal-humorado respondeu por ele e ela desatou a chorar. Como ela sentia saudade de Lavi!

Yuu Kanda a encarou, mais sério que antes. Primeiro ela o acorda, depois fala incessantemente, e depois começa a chorar, e ainda esperava por uma resposta? Aham, claro.

- Lenalee, eu não entendi _nada_ do que você disse.

Ela apenas o encarou um pouco brava e com as lágrimas caindo furiosamente.

_- Por que você não me disse que eu estava apaixonada pelo Reever?_ – era mais um guincho que uma pergunta, mas ele entendeu.

Kanda a encarou profundamente, com uma frieza um pouco mais elevada, e antes que ela pudesse lhe dizer algo, fechou a porta num impulso único. Ele sabia que ela era uma garota lerda e um pouco mimada demais, mas aquilo fora o limite.

Ela não podia esperar que tudo viesse mastigado e de mão beijada, não é?

**X**

Ainda que quisesse muito ser uma adolescente normal, não esperava que seu primeiro _fora_ fosse numa idade relativamente parecida com a de todas as outras garotas com amores não correspondidos: dezesseis anos.

E não tinha muito que se dizer da cena e nem do momento e muito menos do tempo.

Nevava. Uma neve fina, mas demorada de se cair cobria toda a Ordem de um branco tão claro que até podia brilhar, se houvesse sol. As duas figuras – uma alta e amarela e outra pequena e preta – principais do ato estavam de frente uma para a outra, mas não riam e nem sorriam; nem ao menos se encaravam.

Reever encarava seus sapatos pretos agora úmidos, enquanto tentava ignorar Lenalee, que cobria o rosto, como se sentisse dor ou vergonha. Mas ela apenas estava pensando em algo a dizer, porque o chamou decidida para fora da Ordem e, conforme o frio e seus passos avançavam para a neve infinita, foi acovardando-se e revelando a garotinha fraca que era.

- E... Eu s... Sinto muito. ..._Mesmo_. – sussurrou, sem mais o que dizer.

Primeiro ela tinha de se desculpar, porque eles estavam passando frio por sua covardia e total falta de noção, mas o australiano não pareceu ligar para isso. Muito pelo contrário, ele apenas engoliu em seco e acariciou a cabeça dela, sem sorrisos no rosto.

- Sem problemas.

O silêncio se alastrou de novo, e a garota podia jurar que ouvia os flocos de neve batendo contra o chão afofado e branco. Lenalee também encarava os sapatos pretos e encharcados de Reever, tentando criar coragem para falar uma coisa que estava há anos presa em sua garganta – mesmo que ela não soubesse disso, completamente.

- Mas acho que sou eu quem deve sentir muito, não é, _Lena_? – ele tentou dar uma risadinha alegre, mas saiu apenas um som de alguém que limpava a garganta. Constrangido, ele acariciou um pouco mais a cabeça dela, tentando pensar em um jeito de falar o que queria.

Já não precisava mais. Pois se Reever tivesse encarado os olhos da chinesa, ele teria os teria visto arregalados e cheios de sentimentos infelizes. O corpo de Lenalee variava em diversas sensações: amolecia, ou ficava congelado; suas pernas fraquejavam em um momento, enquanto em outro pareciam mais firmes que em toda a sua vida.

Ficaram assim por mais três minutos, até que o loiro compreendesse que não precisava dizer mais nada. E, como um covarde sem escolhas, retirou a mão da cabeça gelada da menina e caminhou rápido, mas com dificuldade, para a Ordem quente e cheia de trabalho, como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

E seria assim mesmo que as coisas caminhariam. Voltariam a ser apenas amigos – ainda que eles não passassem disso – e ririam e sorririam normalmente, com os outros e sozinhos. Talvez nunca mais falassem disso ou talvez rissem ao se lembrarem.

No entanto, naquele instante, Lenalee permitiu-se cair na neve fria e ficar ali, parada, por um longo tempo. E por um milagre trágico, ela não derramou lágrimas ou não tentou chorar. Nem uma vez.

**X**

Dezessete anos, uns bocados e muitas lágrimas depois e Lenalee enfim se cansou do Abracadabra. Porque ela o conheceu, em algum momento da vida – ela nunca soube quando, exatamente.

Conheceu e odiou, mas já era um pouco tarde demais.

Por isso estava ali, atrás de uma das colunas que serviram várias vezes para ela espionar Reever e uma enfermeirazinha de quinta, debulhando-se em lágrimas enquanto guinchava palavras mágicas que aprendera em diversos livros e contos de fadas.

- _Brisingr, Letta, Jierda! Alorromora, Incendio, Aquamenti! __Hocus Pocus! Shazam! Alakazam!_²

Mas não adiantava, porque não era para adiantar.

Abracadabra, além do mais, é a palavra mais mágica e poderosa que existe. Abracadabra é o princípio e alguns dizem que é o fim. Abracadabra é a paixão de uma dor, e a dor de uma paixão. Abracadabra. Abracadabra é forte, intenso e inesquecível.

Abracadabra é inevitável.

* * *

¹ - "Billy & Mandy", "Os Padrinhos Mágicos", "A Vaca e o Frango" não são desenhos muito educativos – e o humor deles é tão ácido que até faz mal – mas que fazem parte da infância de todo mundo. (N/Anne: Nada com humor mais negro que Tom & Jerry e Pica-pau.)

² - Em sequência: "O Ciclo da Herança"; "Harry Potter"; e algum qualquer que minha irmã se lembrou (_Nesse último os créditos são pra minha irmã, pra Anne e pra Ritsuka que ama pokémon, repectivamente 8D – AHUAHUAHUAHA E FOI A ANNE QUEM ESCREVEU ISSO, OK)

* * *

_

**N/A.:** O último trecho pode ser considerado uma declaração de amor à Srta. Abracadabra. Porque foi com e por ela que eu entrei em Death Note e em D Gray Man e conheci muitas pessoas que agora me são importantes. E porque ela sempre esteve ao meu lado, desde meus primeiros meses aqui no Fanfiction.

Agora, a fanfic devia ter sido postada ontem, mas eu a refiz para que o fim fizesse sentido. Não que tenha feito algum, agora que eu releio a fanfic, mas eu gostei mais dessa versão e eu só pude terminá-la agora.

Falemos mais da fanfic, agora: eu gosto de ver o Lavi malvado com a Lenalee; eu gosto de ver o Kanda ignorando-a; eu gosto de ver o Reever dando um fora; eu gosto de ver esse relacionamento assim. (N/Anne: Em suma, assim como eu, ela ama ver a Lenalee sofrer 8D *Acha que já está se metendo demais na fic*)

As partes sublinhadas são momentos da vida da Lena, e podem ver que tudo gira em torno disso isso. E HP me fez acreditar que quanto mais antigo um feitiço, mais forte ele é. Nesse caso, o feitiço foi feito pelo Komui, começou com a chegada do Reever – que está mais velho nessa fanfic que aparenta ser no mangá, mas vamos abafar o caso – e quando ela notou que estava enfeitiçada, não tinha mais como cancelá-lo. Talvez o amor de outra pessoa desfaça isso, mas não vejo outra pessoa (_senão o Allen_) que desfaça esse feitiço (_e eu gosto de AllenLenalee mais que AllenRoad – e não sei por quê_) _N/Anne: PORQUE VOCÊ É DOENTE D8 E porque provavelmente não leu "Pelo Domingo Verdadeiro" *Sente que vai apanhar* 8D)_.

Certo, acho que não tem mais nada o que falar, não é? Só que eu espero que goste desse presente, saiba que eu te amo muito, e que eu quero reviews das pessoas.

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT.**

**N/Anne:** ... não, agora foi só pra encher mesmo 8D MANDEM REVIEWS!


End file.
